Unexpected Love
by Code Shadow
Summary: Full Summary Inside.  Mary Margaret Blanchard is head over heels for David Nolan, even though she knows he's still a married man. The Mayor's threat makes her break it off with David and she finds love with an unexpected man.  Mary Margaret/Mr. Gold
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Mary Margaret Blanchard is head over heels for David Nolan, even though she knows he's still a married man. Still, being the keyword, she believes that he will leave his wife Kathryn for her. But when she finds out that he still wants to be with his wife and herself, she decides to let David go and find unsuspectingly finds love in the last person that anyone could…Mr. Gold. That is if Regina Mills doesn't keep putting Mary Margaret through hell and David trying to win her heart back while Emma Swan tries to help her forget.

A/N: For a couple of chapters it's going to start as a David/Mary, but will eventually turn into a Gold/Mary. Please read and review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did, Rumpelstiltskin would have had a kiss along with Snow White's lock of hair, though he could possibly clone her.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret Blanchard smiled up at her bedroom ceiling. Her date with David Nolan was romantic, but more surprising, as she didn't expect a picnic in the woods. The blanket unwrinkled, glasses filled halfway with wine and food neatly packed in a wooden basket. The kind of thing that she adored, surprises and a lovely view of nature. Simple. The afternoon sky was clear, only a few clouds overhead, with a bright sun, shining down on the earth, giving it a warm feeling upon the skin. To top it off, a kiss was shared that was so enticing that she never wanted to part away from. Yesterday's date was amazing and she couldn't wait for more to come.<p>

Standing to her feet from her bed where she lays, she stretched; raising her arms to the ceiling, she sighed as she slowly lowered them back by her side. Only a few days away from summer vacation, she was ecstatic, yet reluctant of the idea of school closing. She loved teaching and being with her students. It made her feel like she was teaching them something that would make a real difference in the student's lives. There was also signing up for summer school, and then could teach all year round, except for other vacations that would follow suit.

She made her way to the bathroom, and turned on the water to the shower. Once it was the temper she could tolerate, she stepped in and began to cleanse herself. After finishing, she dried off and dressed in her usual attire and headed to the kitchen. Emma Swan was already at the dining room table, eating a banana and reading today's newspaper.

"Good morning, Emma." Mary Margaret chimed as she also grabbed herself a banana for breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning. My night was alright." Emma flipped the front page of the paper, reading ahead to the next headline. "How was yours?"

A sly smile started to creep up upon her pale face. She couldn't help but think of her date with David. "It was alright." The brunette responded, trying not to sound gleeful as she peeled the yellow fruit. "Anything interesting happen lately?" She asked to change the subject.

"Nah. Same old, same old. Regina is always up to something." The blonde retorted, hearing the venom in the Mayor's name.

Mary Margaret knew that her roommate disliked the mayor, Regina Mills, very much. She herself wasn't too fond of the woman. The mayor did have an aura that wasn't pleasant, which made many of the townsfolk frightened by her, since she also had the power to people through hell. That seemed to be the woman's specialty.

Glancing at her silver watch that wrapped around her left wrist, the time passed by with ease as she hurriedly finished her banana, said goodbye to her friend and power walked to the school. She didn't like to be late, she was prompt at almost everything and that's the way she liked it.

The final bell rang, indicating school has ended for the day. Students hastily took hold of their belongings and quickly made their way out of their classes, through the halls and out to civilization. Henry Mills was the only student to take his time leaving. Mary straightened up her classroom. It was just like any others in the building, but hers left a pleasant atmosphere, giving her students a happy satisfaction. Once the room was up to par, she gathered her things and left to head home.

David Nolan's shift at the veterinary clinic was almost over. Today was a hectic day. People lined up with their pets to be treated. It seemed like a plague took over the animals in a single day. At the end of his shift, the crowds of people subsided to just a few. Luckily for him, that incident made time go faster as he kept busy all day. Clocking out, he made his way to his vehicle. Once he sat in the driver's seat, he placed his keys in the ignition and started it up. Thoughts of yesterday's activity with Mary Margaret popped up, making him smile with joy. A picnic in the woods was a way to go for Mary. It was a peaceful day with the lady he loved, well one of the lady's he loved. Remembering his wife Kathryn, he shook the thoughts out of his head and drove away from the clinic.

In the corner of his eye, a woman was walking on the sidewalk. Her back towards him, she was the only one that had his attention. As he drove closer to her, he could tell by the ensemble that she was wearing was none other than Mary Margaret Blanchard. Turning on his signal, he steered the wheel closer to the rim of the walkway. Slowing down his speed, he rolled down the passenger side window.

"Hey!" He shouted to get her attention. His voiced carried to her ears. Mary stopped in her tracks. That voice was familiar, comforting. She turned her head to see the man that made her happy. A smile formed upon her face as she took a few steps to the opened window.

"Hello David. How are you?" She asked, not dropping the smile. She couldn't help it; he always made her day more enjoyable.

David returned the smile. "I'm good. Can't stop thinking about you and our date and was wondering if you'd like to do it again tonight?"

Mary almost jumped with joy, but she kept herself in line and nodded. "I'd love to."

"How about six?" He placed the car in park. The brunette walked over to the driver's side, responsively David opened the window and she leaned in to kiss him. For one she couldn't help it, she liked the feel of his lips upon hers and secondly it's to confirm his question.

Unknowing to them, the Mayor was a witness to their little affair and she was not too fond of the situation.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you guys think so far? Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Love**

Mary Margaret skipped through town. Nobody could deny that this young lady was full of joy. Every step, huge smile and gleam in her eyes said it all. Another date with David. She couldn't retain her happiness. She couldn't contain her cheerfulness any longer. The need to share this news was going to burst out of her for all to hear, so she quickly made her way to the sheriff department, where Emma Swan now took over after Graham tragically passed away, and won the votes of the people.

Opening the front door, she stepped into the building. The sunlight lit up the area with its beams, giving it a welcoming invite. Only the two women populated the building. Again she skipped over to the blonde. Emma Swan was hunching over, holding her head in her hand reading intently at the papers that lay neatly on her desk. The woman didn't even notice the joyful brunette.

"I have such wonderful news to share!" Mary squealed like a schoolgirl as took a seat across from Emma. The smile never leaving her face. Emma finally averted her eyes from the papers to Mary Margaret. "Oh?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat, feeling more relaxed. "I have a date with David Nolan tonight." She popped up leaning closer. Emma's eyebrows rose. "When did this happen? Did he finally leave his wife? Why didn't you tell me you were still hung up on him?" Mary chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we wanted to keep it to ourselves." She paused. "He hasn't left Kathryn yet, but I know he will." She said so enthusiastically, that she believed that David would leave his wife for her.

Emma stared at her friend. She didn't know if she should be as excited or tell her to be cautious of the situation. The blonde felt conflicted of the position she was in. She was happy that David and Mary were beginning to form a relationship but the man was still married. He did break her heart before and now she didn't know if he would get cold feet and do it again. To her, it seemed like Mary Margaret is being David's mistress and she didn't want to her friend in that way. But what could she say? She didn't want to hurt her feelings but she didn't want to go all crazy about it either. Snapping back to reality, she stared at the girl that was ecstatic to being concerned. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She folded her hands onto her lap. "I'm glad that you and David are becoming a pair, but perhaps you should wait until their divorce is final?"

Mary opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She thought allocating about her circumstances with Emma would be a joyful banter but with the sheriff's response, she was not expecting. How could she argue with that? Her friend was right but she was still happy with David. Perhaps they should take it slow and wait but she couldn't, she was just too overexcited to wait for him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Her eyes fell to the floor.

Emma lightly bit down on her bottom lip. Perhaps she should have been more supportive of her friend's decision but she did not want Mary Margaret to get hurt again. She knew her friend was very happy with David, she has never seen the girl so overjoyed, yet the situation was still sort of wrong. "But hey if he's leaving her then you guys should have some fun." She said quickly trying to make the situation not so bad. "So tell me what are you guys doing on this date? Is he taking you out on a romantic dinner? Perhaps take you out dancing?" She playfully asked, trying to cheer the girl up, but also wondering herself.

Mary's head rose quickly with that normal huge smile she always wears. "He said to meet him in a cabin that is in the woods. And not eat dinner, so I'm guessing, yes it will be a romantic dinner." Her left shoulder shifted forward as her head tilted down a bit. Emma smiled. "I'll let you borrow my car so you don't have to walk." Opening up a drawer to the desk she slid her keys across the desk, which stopped right at the edge of it. "Thank you very much." Mary's small tender hand picked up set of keys and placed them in her pocketbook. "I'll take good care of it and tell you all the details." She rose to her feet and turned to leave. Once the brunette was out of sight, Emma again bit on her bottom lip and became lost in thought.

Clothes flew from the closet onto the bed and floor. Indecisive was the mood. So many clothes but yet so little choice for a date. They were mostly for work. Nothing was appealing to her. Mary Margaret had to find a deal breaker for tonight, something that would attract her prince charming to choose her without hesitation over Kathryn. Though she was positive that his choice would be for her, it wouldn't help to spicing up the view a bit. What was she thinking? That wasn't her persona. David liked her for who she is, for what she stands for. The conversation between herself and Emma kept replaying over and over in cranium. _"Perhaps you should wait until their divorce is final?"_ She closed her eyes and exhaled. Maybe she should just straight out and ask him herself, get a direct answer from the horse's mouth, and then she would feel more relaxed about the situation. But she couldn't help it, just being around him made her all warm and fuzzy. Finally deciding on a black skirt that covered her knees and a white blouse, she headed for the shower.

Driving a Volkswagen Beetle was almost a smooth ride. The vehicle felt every bump but was responsively great with turns. This was the first time she ever drove one and she liked it. One day she would be able to afford to buy her own automobile. Finally in the woods, David's car was just up ahead. She placed her car in park behind his and made her way to the front door of the cabin. Turning the handle, she stepped inside to a breathtaking scenery. A table sat in the middle of the room. Two place-mats laid on each end with a plate filled with food. Two glasses filled with champagne. A fire lit up the room. The flames danced in the darkness, while the blazed crackled from the wood.

David appeared from the bathroom and smiled at his love. "You look beautiful." Mary couldn't help but blush. "Thank you. This is such a romantic getaway." David took his hand in hers and guided her to the table. He pulled out the chair and she willingly sat upon the seat. He walked over to his own and joined her for dinner. The aroma of fish filled her nostrils as she figured out what they were eating. "I hope you like salmon." She stared at her food. She was a vegetarian. She didn't eat meat, for she loved animals and fish was no different. Noticing that she wasn't touching her food, he coughed. "I'm sorry, I should have asked." She smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay, I should have told you." Standing, he grabbed her hand once more and brought her over to the fire. "How about we jump straight to dessert?" She nodded and sat comfortably on the floor, keeping her legs closed so there was no opening of her skirt. David grabbed a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers from his backpack, along with two sticks. He passed her one and began to place a marshmallow on the end of his. She did the same and held it against the heat of the fire. She wondered if now was the right time to ask him about the divorce but before she could decide his lips met hers and her mind went blank.

The front door to the cabin slammed open. David and Mary broke the kiss and stood to their feet from shock and fear since they didn't expect anyone to bother them. Kathryn Nolan had a anger written all over he face. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Love**

"David! How could you! How could you cheat on me?" The woman was furious, as shook her clenched fists in the air. If the woman would pounce, she would have ripped off their heads. David flinched. "And you!" Her finger pointed at Mary Margaret. "You're the whore that is ruining our marriage!" Mary blinked and took a step back. The words hurt. She wasn't a whore. She didn't mean to ruin their marriage. She had thought David had fallen out of love with Kathryn and found it in her. She couldn't say anything to defend herself but David did. "She is not a whore!" Kathryn's evil eye shifted to him. "Oh we're going to have a very long conversation at home!" She turned on her heel and left the cabin. David gave an apologetic expression to Mary and chased after his wife. Tears fell from Mary's eyes.

Regina Mills stood in the door-frame and clicked her heels over to Mary. A confused brunette stared at the mayor. What was she doing here? Could she have told Kathryn about them since now she is the best friend. An evil stare from the mayor burned though the delicate Mary. "I told you to stay away from David. He is a married man, what were trying to accomplish? You are now the home wrecker of Mr. and Mrs. Nolan. You shall be labeled as one." She took in a sharp breath. "I am revoking your teaching license. Do not return to the school for the rest of this week nor for summer vacation." Mary's eyes widened. She couldn't do that to her. She loved teaching. That's what she knew how to do. How was she going to pay for her bills, rent, and essentials? Her body started to tremble, she couldn't find her voice, and it seemed to be lost somewhere. The raven haired mayor kept her glare. "I'd advise you to stay away from the animal clinic. And stay away from the Nolans. Especially David." On that, she left the young brunette alone as she slammed the cabin door shut.

The next day Emma wondered where her friend was. Mary never showed up last night or this morning. It was a school day, she had to be at work, she wondered. It was very unlike Mary to be late. Perhaps she spent the night with David and went straight to work. So she hopped in the sheriff cruiser and drove to the school, scouting for her yellow VW. But it wasn't in sight. She wondered if something happened at the cabin and sped towards the woods. A million things ran through her mind as she spotted her car but not David's. She parked the cruiser and made her way to the cabin. Raising her hand to the door, she tapped on it. No answer. She tapped harder. Still no answer. Twisting the knob, she pushed open the door and peered inside. A fire was burnt out and uneaten food lay respectively on plates. In the corner of the room a body laid on its side and Emma instinctively hurried to Mary's side. "Mary Margaret?" There was no response from her roommate. "Mary!" The blonde shook the brunette lightly, which woke her up. Her tear stained face looked sadly up at her friend. "What happened?" Emma asked concerned. "I'm a home wrecker! I'm a home wrecker!" She hysterically ranted as more tears started to form. Emma hoped that Kathryn wouldn't have found out. "Regina revoked my license. Can't teach. Jobless." Anger filled Emma's veins. That bitch was involved? If she could get her hands around her neck…Loud sobs brought her back to reality. "I'm taking you home."

Standing, she wrapped her arms around the crying woman and slowly brought her to her feet and led her out of the cabin to the cruiser. Opening the door on the passenger side with her other hand, she tried to sit the woman comfortably down but it was hard to do since she kept trembling. After accomplishing the task, she sat alongside and drove off. She would have to walk back to reclaim her yellow bug. How could that monster of a mayor do such a thing to Mary Margaret? She was the nicest and most generous person she has ever met. Mary always had a smile to share with the world, ready to help, ready to teach. Though she should have waited for David to part ways with Kathryn, she deserved some love. Nobody else was willing to. Though, it did seem odd that David and Kathryn weren't separated for the time being of their divorce settlement. Unless they weren't going to?... Loud sobs once again brought Emma out of her thoughts as they finally arrived at the apartment. Once again, Emma helped Mary out of the car and up the stairs. Unlocking the door, she gently conveyed the damaged girl into her bedroom and on her bed. Emma closed her door and left the brunette alone and decided to take a walk to fetch her Volkswagen.

Days passed by without Mary Margaret coming forth of her dungeon of a bedroom. Emma had cooked food for her and left it near her bed. The meals were untouched. The drapes were drawn closed, making the room dark and more depressing. It was becoming Mary's inevitable. The woman had to step out of the darkness and into the light. She had to have her face full of warmth and sunshine with her smiles, not sad, disheartened and filled with tears. Emma knew that Mary was heartbroken and broken. Regina made sure of it. But the blonde couldn't let the mayor have satisfaction over the misery that she bestowed upon Ms. Blanchard. No. Mary Margaret had to come back to reality and fight back. She had to be strong. Plus, no job meant no paychecks. No paychecks meant not able to pay rent. Not able to pay rent meant a visit from Mr. Gold and only he knows what would happen if there was no money for him. Not to mention David wasn't helping any with sending flowers everyday. Emma couldn't figure out if they were for an apology offer or an offer for another date but she threw them out.

Exhaling, the blonde woman opened the bedroom into the dark abyss. Mary was still laying in bed sobbing. Emma didn't think anymore tears could be produced. "Mary Margaret Blanchard, you get your ass up right now!" She shouted. No response. Growling under her breath, she opened the blinds, letting sunlight pour over the restless women, who hid under her pillow and blankets like the light was burning her. Emma wasn't having that, so she tore off the blankets and pillow. Mary grunted and finally sat up. "You are not going to let this eat at you. You are not going to let Bitchina win. I know you are stronger than this. Than it. Than her." Not even a small smile could slowly creep upon Mary's face to the nickname of the mayor but she held her head up. Then that's when Emma took in the other woman's appearance. She was more pale than usual, her hair was disheveled, she looked slimmer from not eating and her eyes were swollen from all the crying. Mary was a complete mess. "I want you to take a bath and then I am taking you to eat and I will force feed you." Mary rose to her feet and slumped her way to the bathroom.

Hours flew by before Mary Margaret stood in the kitchen area all dressed. Emma thought that she perhaps might have drowned in the tub. The two girls walked the streets of Storybrooke. Mary couldn't gaze at other pedestrians. She thought they would glare and point fingers. They found their way to the coffee shop that Ruby worked. The brunette was hesitant to go inside. With no sign of the Nolans, they stepped into the diner. Customers were seated mostly seated in the small booths near the windows. They decided to sit at the front counter. Ruby smiled at them. "Hey guys. What shall be your orders?" The waitress asked as she held a notebook and pencil, ready to write. "We'll both have a salad." Ruby nodded and headed to the kitchen. She returned with two bowls of salads and placed them in front of the roommates. "Is there a chance that extra help is needed here?" Emma asked as she paid for their meals and picked up her fork. Ruby shook her head and leaned in closer to the blonde and whispered. "Regina has told everyone to not hire Mary Margaret, for reasons unknown." The sound of metal hitting the counter was in response. "I'm sorry, but if I or anyone else, even you let her work, even under the table, we too will lose our jobs." Ruby held a sympathetic expression, she hated that the mayor would ever demand such a task. That made Emma's blood boil. Could that bitch really do that? "Now what am I going to do for money?" Mary asked as tears welled up in her eyes. That's when a thought occurred to Emma. The only person that possibly could hire her friend that wouldn't lose their employment would be the very last person to ask for help, besides Regina…Mr. Gold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annoying as Hell**: I'm sure the writers of the show will have Regina go overboard with what she saw, perhaps getting Kathryn involved?

**Klista Fox **&** 013bela**: Mr. Gold isn't in this chapter. He will be in the next chapter. I'm actually nervous on writing his part. I just can't get into his head and he is my favorite character as well. I do hope that Baelfire has a bigger role, hell I feel like writing him in the story XD

**Ravenclaw992**: Regina is annoying, but it just wouldn't be her, I mean could you picture her going to every door and giving out dumplings? Or even asking, "Cake or death?" XD

Regina: "Yes... yes...this is a fertile land and we shall thrive. We will rule over all this land and call it.. ... Storybrooke."

Rumplestiltskin: "I think we should call it your grave!"

Regina: "Ah, curse your sudden, but inevitable betrayal!"

Rumplestilitskin:"Ah ha ha ha, mine is an evil laugh! Now Die!"

**Thank you guys for your reviews, I do enjoy them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Love<strong>

Mary Margaret Blanchard stared baffled at Emma Swan from her couch as she slowly processed the information that was being mentioned. Ask to work for Mr. Gold. The suggestion just didn't make sense. Probably because she never thought that she would have to. Teaching was her passion. And now Regina had taken that from her. David was split away from her. And now her roommate wanted to ask Mr. Gold for servicing? Preposterous! The blonde could tell the idea wasn't what she wanted to hear. Hell, she herself didn't like it either. But she didn't want to see her friend beg to Regina, like her life depended on it. "Listen, either you ask Mr. Gold for work or you have two choices. One, you beg your ass off to the mayor or two, you live out on the streets." Mary's head slumped. If she wasn't so foolish to jump in a relationship with David, none of this would be happening.

Emma rose to her feet from the sofa. "You don't have to ask today. I think you need to loosen up and have some fun. I don't like seeing you depressed. You need to be your cheery self again." The blonde considered taking her friend out drinking. Most of the time alcohol makes a situation better, besides chocolates and cheesy romance movies. Though she wasn't sure if Ms. Blanchard had a taste for strong alcohol. The woman dressed like she was from the nunnery. That's when a new idea popped in her head. "Tonight, you and I are going out dancing." Mary's head bounced up in a flash. "I don't…dance…that's not my kind of…scene." Emma nodded. "I know. You have to step out of your comfort zone. If you do, you can adapt to things that are not much simpler." Before Mary Margaret could protest, the blonde left the brunette alone in the apartment. It was a good time to buy new outfits for such an intriguing event.

Emma saved up some money and now she was going to buy two dresses. It wasn't what she intentionally planned for it, but her friend was in deep need of help and hopefully tonight will assist with that. And though she should be working, today didn't need a sheriff. There wasn't any real mischief in the town, except for the mayor and the pawnbroker. Plus, she herself needed a time away or she would find herself killing Regina and arresting herself proudly for it. Though she was sure, the townspeople would probably throw her a congratulations party. A small smile crept upon her face to the thought. Two dresses caught her eye as began passing by a store window. She walked inside and browsed through the racks. One dress was purple, slink, length just above the knees, with a higher neck line that just barely showed cleavage and a couple inches of sleeves that would cover halve of the upper arm. Perfect for Mary Margaret. Picking out her roommate's size, she picked up another dress for herself. It was the same as the other one but had no sleeves and colored light green. Bringing them to the cashier, she paid in cash and hurriedly back to the apartment.

Mary gaped at herself in the mirror to the purple dress that Emma had purchased. It hugged her body nicely as it showed off her curves. She wouldn't admit it but she liked what she saw, even though she would ever wear something like this. "Remember, we're going out of the safe zone." The brunette was startled by Emma that was now standing behind her. "By the way you will make heads turn." The blonde playfully joked as she herself was dressed in her new outfit. "You really think so?" Mary Margaret asked as she herself settled down. She didn't think that she had the body to make men ogle. She was wasn't very thin or lean like Emma nor Ruby, who seemed to have all the attention, especially when Liam Whales couldn't stop drooling over her on their date. "I know so. Come on." The roommates left the apartment in the Volkswagen to a small club in town. It seemed to be the only one in Storybrooke.

Music blared inside the building. Different colored lights flashed about. Body heat filled up area. Crowds of people were scattered everywhere as they danced, not caring about anyone or anything around them. That had made it difficult to squeeze through to get to the bar. The two friends luckily found two open seats that were unoccupied. As they sat down, Ruby strolled over to them and wrapped her arms around the two girls as she stood between them. "Mary Margaret Blanchard wearing a slinky dress at a club sitting at the bar, am I dreaming?" The long haired brunette asked, astonished at the sight. "It's an experiment to get Mary out of her comfort zone." Emma responded as she called for the bartender. "Put it on my tab." Ruby told the server behind the bar. "I'll bet she's a light weight." The brunette joked as she got lost in the crowd to dance. "She will have a shot of vodka." A small shot glass was placed in front of Mary and filled it to the rim with the clear liquor. "What about you?" Emma shook her head. "It's not about me tonight, besides someone has to catch you not falling." She teased. Mary stared at the alcohol. Rarely if never, she ever drank hard liquor. Quickly she took chug of it. Her expression grimaced from the taste. Emma thought the brunette would spit it out. "Ugh, that is strong." The blonde signal to the bartender and he refilled her glass. After five shots of the one hundred proof vodka, Mary was feeling the results, she was feeling…good. Emma could tell as she watched her friend almost slip off of the stool. "How are you feeling?" Mary smiled a bit. "I feel blurry, no I see a little blurriness…you know what? I don't need Dawid. Nope. I have this here wodka." She held the empty glass in her hand and pointed to it. Her words were beginning to slur. "Oh! Let's wance!" The now drunken girl stumbled a bit as she rose from the barstool and grabbed Emma's wrist and led her onto the dance floor. She didn't know how to dance but her body was moving to the beat of the music.

As closing hours was reaching to the end, Emma decided it was time to leave. As they left the club, the blonde helped Mary walk. "I have to wank you bor vis night." The smell of alcohol sat heavily in her breath. As they neared the car, the blonde let her roommate go to unlock the doors. The end of Mary's high heel caught in a hole in the sidewalk. It snapped, having a chain reaction of a falling drunk. Mary picked up her shoe and laughed hysterically at her now broken heel, not even caring about her now scrapped knees. Emma couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the display. Helping her friend off of the cement, she aided her in the passenger seat and headed home to put her to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Love**

The next morning, Mary groaned to a severe migraine. As she opened her eyes, the room appeared to be spinning. Another groan escaped her light pink lips. What happened last night she wondered? The pool of light from the sun rested on her eyes, she had to turn away. The light was sensitive to her eyes. Turning onto her side a bucket sat next to her bed. Deciding to sit up quickly was a horrible idea as a rush of blood streamed to her head and in response she hurled into the bucket. The taste was repulsive, she threw up again. This was the first time ever to experience a hangover. Emma slowly opened the door to the bedroom. "Are you alright?" She already knew the answer to her own question; she knew the results of too much drinking. The girl only grunted in response. The blonde handed Mary two aspirins and a towel. "This should make the headache go away." She placed the pills on the nightstand and went to retrieve a glass of water. Mary Margaret stared at the tablets, normally she would not take medicine, she would find another remedy to help with a problem but right now she wanted her head to stop pounding right away. Emma returned with the water and handed it over. Placing the pills onto her tongue, she swallowed them down with the cold liquid.

A few hours had gone by and Mary Margaret finally recovered from the hangover. "Are you ready to face the man that takes everybody's money?" Emma joked, as she herself wasn't quit ready to face the pawnbroker. Mary nodded slowly. Today was the day she dreaded. She did not visit the pawnshop nor ever held a conversation with the owner. She didn't even know if he would agree. Hopefully he would not ask to why. The brunette noticed something sticking out of her trash barrel in the kitchen. Opening the lid revealed yellow daffodils attached with a note. Taking the folded note, she began to read aloud. "Mary Margaret I am truly sorry for had happened at the cabin. Please forgive me. David." Emma snatched the note from her and threw it back in the barrel. She wanted to kick herself for not hiding them better. "Was that sent today?" Emma shook her head; she had to tell her roommate the truth. "No, he sent flowers everyday since that day. But you don't need to make a fuss over these flowers. He messed up. You don't need to go back through that again." Mary stayed quiet and then nodded. Both girls left in silence to the pawnshop.

Standing in front of the shop, the girls stared long and hard at the front door that held a sign that read 'OPEN'. Once they decide to go in, there would be no turning back. Emma was the one to break free from the stare and entered with Mary right in tow. The ceiling lights glowed dim. Paintings hung on the wall in wooden frames behind the counter. Antique memorabilia were stocked on shelves and behind glass for display. They were all awe-inspiring. Mary examined the objects, wondering if the townsfolk sold their valuables to be able to pay their debts. Then she realized, this was the first time she has ever stepped into the shop.

Mr. Gold appeared from the back room. The man wore a black suit with a red tie, his hair neat in place, his hands cradled his cane. All he needed was a top hat and he'd resemble a pimp. "Hello Miss Swan. How may I help you?" His soft Scottish accent could be heard. The blonde sucked in a breath. She didn't trust him but it was now or never. "I was wondering if you needed help around here." The store-owner flashed a puzzled expression for only a second. "Not enough work at the station?" Mary Margaret finally stepped forward. "I would be the one that helped." His golden eyes averted from Emma to the brunette. He did not see her behind the other girl. A sly smirk curled upon his face. Mary looked down shamefully, did he know? "Ah, Miss Blanchard. Yes, I do believe there is a spot open." Mary didn't know if she was relieved or timid of his answer. At least she didn't have to worry about living on the streets. Emma felt the same way but she did not show any sign. "Well, good then." She turned to her friend. "I have to go meet Henry for a bit, and then I'll be at the station." She placed a comforting hand on Mary's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. The blonde turned on her heels and walked out, worried of her friend.

The sound of thumps brought Mary back to reality. Mr. Gold limped with his cane as he walked over to her. She noticed that he was two inches taller than her. "You have such wonderful novelties." She couldn't help it; the silence was making it awkward. "Anything specific you like?" There wasn't one item that she could choose from; they were all intriguing. "No. They all give the impression to have a different story behind them, which makes them unique." His paper thin lips curled into a small smile. Mary thought she saw a spark flicker in his eyes. "Exactly!, dearie." And with that the store owner left the shop leaving Mary Margaret confused and alone.

Not knowing when he would return or having the lack of instructions of what to do, she found it upon herself to make herself useful. She would prove herself worthy of his time. Mary made her way into the backroom. Cleaning supplies sat upon a shelf. She grabbed them and began to dust with a rag. There was a light layer of it upon the items. Stopping in front of the radio, she picked it up. The wooden box was sleek with silver dials. She plugged it in and hummed to the music as she continued to clean. After she dusted, she used polish on wooden objects, which made it shine. Then she used the glass cleaner, fingerprints and streaks disappeared. The place was beginning to give the impression of being brand new. A song that she liked came on that had the reaction of her singing as she cleaned. Mr. Gold returned and observed the girl. Her singing stopped him from movement. His ears have never heard such a voice. It was captivating, ominous, enchanting, mesmerizing. Oblivious to his presence, she continued singing but she did notice him as she spun around, getting lost in the music. Her face turned to the color red of embarrassment. Nobody has ever heard her sing and now she felt like a fool as her 'boss' stood at the door. She hurriedly turned off the radio and placed it where it respectively belonged. Mr. Gold had detected her reaction but he did not want her to stop singing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Love**

Days passed by and luckily for Mary Margaret, flowers weren't being sent by David to her apartment anymore and she had not lost her job from the singing incident. She was relieved. And she found it was not as bad as she thought working for Mr. Gold; most of the time he kept to himself. They exchanged a few words to one another but that was about it. Though, she found it a tad bit boring. Nobody walked in, except for Emma and Henry to say their hellos. How Mr. Gold stays in business, she wondered was beyond her. She had told her roommate about the boredom part and the response was _"Get out of your comfort zone."_ In other words, try and speak to him, do things you normally wouldn't. That was easier said than done, but today perhaps she'll try it. Turning on the stove, she filled her tea kettle with water and sat it to the flame. She took a quick shower and dressed for another day of work. Filling two carrying mugs with water, she placed a tea bag in each one and placed the covers on before she walked to her new job.

The mayor's Mercedes was parked in front of the shop. Mary slowed down her pace. What was Regina's car doing here? Cautiously she peered through the glass. Mr. Gold stood behind the counter and Regina positioned the opposite of the man. Unfortunately, Mary could not hear what they were talking about. A quick glance from the shopkeeper, made the brunette hide on the side of the building. Did he see her? A car door slammed closed and the mayor's vehicle sped off. Relaxing, she made her way inside. "Good morning Mister Gold." She said calmly, with a smile. She was back to her cheery self again. "Morning Miss Blanchard." He gave a small smile in return. He did not mention anything about the mayor and she dare not asked. "Tea?" Mary asked as she held out one of the mugs to him. The sharp-dressed man grabbed for the cup and their fingers gently touched, causing a small spark to shock through her body. She quickly drew her hand away and the feeling stopped. Was that a static shock? If he had felt anything, she could not read him. "So, anything new?" She asked, awkwardly, she didn't really know what to ask him. "No my dear, nothing new in the world." And with that, the storeowner tottered off into the backroom with his tea. Could this day get anymore uncomfortable?

The brunette settled behind the counter. Another boring day would start again but, a customer came into the shop. She was ready to try and sell an item but as the man's face was more visible, her smile fell. It was no other than David Nolan. What was he doing here? Hopefully he was here to buy something. But she didn't want to confront him. Quickly she ducked out of sight but it was too late, he had seen. "Mary Margaret." His voice sounded pure and for a second she almost melted, standing she smiled at him. Staying professional was key. "Hello David, how may I assist you today?" His blue eyes were mesmerizing but she couldn't fall into his gaze again. "I came here to speak to you since you hadn't responded back to my flowers." Oh those flowers, yeah she received them and they were thrown out by Emma, which she had not minded. "And was wondering what had happened at the cabin and why are you working here?" He asked sincerely, he truly did not know. "After you and Kathryn had left, Regina revoked my license." His mouth opened agape. "I am truly sorry." Sure you are. "I don't want to speak about it. If you're not here to buy anything, please leave. I'm sure your wife is waiting." Emma would be so proud of her, and coming out of her 'comfort zone' was becoming a little easier. David closed his mouth and nodded. "I just want you to forgive me." The man left the store. But could she ever forgive him? She tried not to think of it, she just wanted the day to be over.

As closing time was nearing, Mr. Gold stood in the doorframe to the backroom. "You may leave Miss Blanchard, I will lock up shop." She flashed him a small smile as a thank you. He held the now empty mug to her. "Wrongs are often forgiven, but contempt never is. Our pride remembers it forever." Mary slowly reached for the cup as she was a bit perplexed by his statement. Then it finally dawned on her that he was talking about the situation between herself and David. She had hoped that he had not heard, but that was very unlikely since he was only a few feet away and voices do carry. His advice did make sense to her but she kept quiet as she now took hold of the mug. The brunette walked out of the pawn store.

A hand clutched onto her upper arm from behind. A scream escaped her lips as the grip became tighter and she was pulled to the side of the building where she walked out of. Her mugs fell out of her hands in the process. The man towered over her. He stood at six feet and four inches. His body frame was massive, rippled with muscles. His hands were huge and he wore all black. Jet black hair rest upon his head as it was unkempt and shaggy. A scar gleamed under the light upon his chin. His eyes were dark, sullen and dilated. His expression became disgruntled. "I'm warning you, you have been a naughty girl." He growled in her ear. She turned her face away from him; his hot breath reeked of cigarettes and beer. Struggling to get loose from his grip, her leg shot up to his crotch. Another growl came from the stranger as he doubled over. Mary took this advantage and she scrambled to get away but he caught her by the ankle, making her fall to the ground. "You little bitch!" A whack to the back of the head made the stranger release Mary and to turn his attention to the cause of the hit. Mr. Gold stood with his cane in the air and took another swing, this time a direct hit to the man's face. The beast of a man tackled the pawn broker. They landed on metal trashcans. His meaty fists pummeled into Mr. Gold. There wasn't a chance that the man could escape from the wrath of the beast. Mary rose to her feet. She grabbed onto one of the man's arms. "Stop it! Stop hurting him! You could kill him!" The man halted his attacks with the store owner and turned his attention to the brunette. He pushed her violently into the wall. Her head impacted the bricks hard and then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Love**

Mary Margaret regained consciousness and finally came to. Vivid white fluorescent lights illuminated the room from the tiled ceiling. Her eyes had to adjust to the brightness. A small pain shot up her spine as she adjusted her head. That's when her vision became clear and she took in her surroundings. The walls were an off white color; there was only one window that looked to the outside. A night stand was set next to her bed. No, this wasn't her bed; it had adjusting metal rails attached to the sides. A couple of stuffed animals, balloons, flowers and cards were placed in a corner. "She's awake!" Henry's voice sounded excited. A small crowd of people surrounded her. "How are you?", "What happened?" A lot of questions were being asked at once. "Okay people, give her room to breathe." Emma Swan authorized in her sheriff voice. The townsfolk obeyed and stepped back as much as they could in the small room. Mary finally realized she was in the hospital. The very one where she resigned from. The brunette talked to her guests and when visiting time was over, only Emma and the patient stayed behind.

"How did I end up here?" Mary asked as she relaxed on the bed. "Somebody called the station after they heard a scream. Wish I had come sooner, then perhaps you and mister Gold wouldn't end up here and the criminal would be caught." The blonde looked away, as she felt sorry that she did not make it to the crime scene on time. Then Mary realized that Mr. Gold was being pummeled by the maniac that caused her to scream. "How is he?" She asked in a concerned tone. "His face is a mess, but he'll live. Whoever did that really wanted his money." The brunette gave a quizzical expression. "It seems to be a robbery. Mister Gold's wallet was on the ground next to him, opened and emptied. But your purse was still intact." The blonde continued as she placed her roommate's pocketbook on the bed. "Can you remember anything that had happened?" A robber, Mary thought, all the man had to do was threaten to give them money, it was unnecessary to almost kill somebody, but then Mr. Gold would most likely not give up anything so easily. "He was tall and muscular. Had dark hair and eyes. A scar was on his chin and he smelled of cigarettes and beer." Emma started to write down the description of the man in her handy dandy notebook that she kept in her back pocket. "I found it odd that he said something about a warning." Mary finally brought up what she had been thinking. Emma cocked an eyebrow. "A warning? What kind?" The brunette shrugged. "Something about being a bad girl. And then David came by the shop and the mayor visited." The blonde's stare seem to be frozen in place. She was in deep thought. A warning? Why would anyone warn Mary; especially since she wasn't a bad person? Her roommate was the friendliest person she had ever met. Then realizing that a 'warning' could have been sent by a goon by none other than Madam Mayor; but without proof that would be difficult. A little visit will suffice. "Thank you, I'm going to go and try to figure this out." And she left the hospital.

Mary slowly made her way of the bed and over to the gifts in the corner. She started to read the cards; she smiled as her friends were concerned about her. It made her feel like they were her family. After examining her contents, she opened the door and walked over to the nurse behind the desk. "Could you tell me where Mr. Gold's room is?" The nurse smiled and checked on the computer. "Room two zero two." The room was only down the hall from hers. "Did he have any visitors?" She asked, curious if anybody had a visit with the man. The nurse checked the visitor's sheet. "No." The brunette frowned to her response; though she knew most people feared him but she thought he would get a few visits. "Thank you." Mary walked back into her room, grabbed her purse and walked to the hospital store that was on the first floor. There were stuffed animals, balloons, cards, flowers, and many other novelties that were stacked neatly on shelves, just ready to be sold. Her eyes settled on a tan teddy bear, holding a red heart that read. 'Get Well Soon' in yellow letters. She knew it would be more for a person that was sick or just had surgery but there wasn't anything that read, 'Thank You and Heal Soon.' After purchasing the bear, she walked to room 202.

Opening the door, she walked into the room. It was designed just like hers. She placed the stuffed animal on the night stand. It seemed so lonely by itself; just like Mr. Gold. Her eyes averted to the pawnbroker. He wasn't wearing his normal ensemble; instead he wore a hospital gown. His frame appeared frail, face gaunt. there was a bump on his forehead, and his right eye blackened with a bruise that also crept down upon his cheek and a fat lip. Luckily his nose wasn't broken or any other bone but his face was in terrible condition. His eyes were shut, she wondered if he a concussion. That would be even worse than his face, cuts and bruises heal but severe damage to the brain does not. She took his hand in hers, which was still warm. If she could have run from the monster that caused such pain, he would not have been in this horrible condition. Tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them away but one tear escaped and fell upon the bridge of Mr. Gold's nose. "I'm sorry." Placing his hand back, she wiped her tears away and walked out of the room. She would thank the man when he awakes but unwittingly to her, Mr. Gold's eye slowly fluttered open.

Emma Swan drove the cruiser to the Mayor's office. She knew she had to keep calm. Accusing the woman wouldn't be a smart move. Even now that she is sheriff, she was sure that Regina Mills would have a field day to try and construct a way for Ms. Swan to lose her job. Finally deciding to confront the woman, she put the car in park and charged into the building. She slowed down her pace as she neared the ravenous woman that sat behind her desk, typing away on the computer. "I need a statement from you for yesterday." The Mayor stopped typing and looked up the blonde. "Excuse me?" Her voice was solid, a slight glare flashed. "I need to know your whereabouts for yesterday." She tried not to grit her teeth. "Miss Swan, I've been with my son. Now what do I have to about last night's robbery?" Emma was surprised, how did she know it was a robbery; she hadn't made a full report yet. Regina caught the expression and smirked. "If you have forgotten Miss Swan I am the mayor of this town. I know everything." Emma glared at the woman. She should have known that people worked for her and had the biggest mouths but it just made her want answers. "Then tell me why you sent someone to warn Mary Margaret Blanchard." So long for being subtle. Regina rose to her feet, meeting the glare. "I will not stand for being accused for something that I had no intentions for." The blonde's eyebrows rose, not believing what she was hearing. "No intentions? You didn't want Mary to work, and now that you found out that she was working for Mister Gold, you sent out a henchman to scare her out of it. And it caused two people in the hospital!" Her voice rose in such anger that she had to leave before she jumped over the desk and strangle the woman. It was no use arguing, she wasn't going to get any answers that she needed. As soon as Emma left, Regina pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed the last person she spoke to. After a few rings, someone picked up. "The deal is off." Then she hung up, gripping the phone tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Love**

Files of criminal's photographs covered the wooden table at the station. Emma sighed deeply as she examined Mary Margaret's facial expression for the umpteenth time. The results were the same; none of them were the man they were looking for. "No, I'm sorry but none of these men are him." The blonde didn't know if perhaps her roommate had hit her head really hard to forget or the light was poor when she stared him down in the dark of night. She wanted to capture the guy more to interrogate him for information to pinpoint the whole charade on Regina Mills. An apologetic Mary stood from the seat she was sitting in. "I'm going to the hospital. Good luck." The brunette was gone. Emma sighed again as she gathered the papers from the desk and placed them inside one of the metal cabinets. To make sure that Mary was safe, the blonde had made a deal with the hospital that she would stay until Mr. Gold healed, since Mary's condition wasn't severe to be a patient.

Mary Margaret had helped around the hospital, attending to the needs of patients, either by reading to them or assisting them from walking to point A to point B. She didn't mind doing the tasks, and it also let her have her room that she first woke up in. Knocking lightly on the door to room 202, she heard a 'come in' and walked inside of the room. Mr. Gold was sitting up in bed. His face was healing quickly within a week. The bump on his head had vanished, his fat lip returned to normal, he could now open his left eye, but there was still a faint yellowish color to the bruise around the eye and cheek. "Good afternoon Mister Gold." Mary greeted the man with a smile. "How are you today?" She sat down in the chair that faced the bed. The teddy bear that she had brought him was still sitting upon the night stand and he had thanked her for it. Visitors still didn't arrive to this room, only for the doctors and nurses to check on his condition, herself and Emma who only questioned him for information about the man that had assaulted them. "I'm feeling fine, just waiting to be discharged." She nodded in acknowledgement. "I wanted to thank you…for that night." Mr. Gold's lip curled up. "I have already told you dear, once was enough." She couldn't help but thank him everyday, she didn't know how else to pay him back for it, especially since he was harmed. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just-" She was cut off. "It's alright Miss Blanchard, what happened to me was not your fault. You're welcome." The doctor that had been treating the pawnbroker for the last week walked into the room. Mary rose from the chair and stepped out of the room to give the men privacy.

Finding an unknown was becoming more difficult than she had anticipated. There were too many variables and there weren't enough of her to go around. For the past few days, the blonde scouted out bars, liquor stores and even the club she had brought Mary to, but there wasn't anybody that fit the description of the person she was supposed to be looking for. The situation wanted to rip her hair out of her follicles. The stress was piling up, she was the sheriff, her duty is to serve and protect. Sitting in the cruiser, she decided to go home. A hot bath would do her good, perhaps ease her mind. Finding a parking spot on the street, she locked up the vehicle and made her way up the stairs of the apartment. The door to her home was ajar. Noticing the latch on the door was broken; she held her gun out and opened the door slowly with her foot. The floor was covered with items; the room had become a vortex of entropy. She checked every room; all were a mess but didn't find the culprit. "Damn it."

Emma hurriedly drove to the hospital. She checked Mary's room but found it empty. She checked the bathrooms, she wasn't in them. Then she decided to peak in every room on the floor. She finally found the brunette in room 202; Mr. Gold's. Opening the door, she called over to her roommate, who then came to her. "Is everything alright?" Mary nodded. "Yes, Mr. Gold is getting released today." Emma tried not to show her worried stature; now that Mr. Gold was leaving the hospital, Mary Margaret had to depart also. "The apartment had been raided." The brunette's eyes widened as she placed her hand over her mouth. "I don't know if it was a robbery or if that guy is messing with you. But I feel it wouldn't be safe for you to return there. At least not alone." Mary walked back inside the room and sat down in the chair, her face blank. Mr. Gold noticed the girl's expression. "What is it dearie?" Emma sighed walking in, she didn't' want him to hear. "The apartment was trashed. Had to of been the brute that attacked you guys." The man stood to his feet from the bed and balanced upon his cane. He was fully dressed in his usual business attire. "If Miss Blanchard is in danger, perhaps she could stay at my place." That statement took Emma aback. She hadn't expected such a suggestion from him. Her eyebrows knitted together. What was his angle? There had to be something in it for him, or he would not have offered. Mary Margaret held the same expression. "Why would you do that?" The blonde felt the need to ask. "Well, if you plan on placing Miss Blanchard at the Inn, that would mean she would not be able to roam the town for very long, not be able to work, not be able to receive pay." There it was. Emma knew there was a catch. Pay; Money. Meaning… "She can stay at my home in exchange for work." _You mean enslavement_, Emma thought to herself. "So I would be cleaning your house?" Mary asked as she stood up. "Precisely." Mr. Gold answered. Emma was not fond of the idea. Mary Margaret would be Mr. Gold's maid. Didn't he already have one of those? He owns the town, he's wealthy, and wouldn't he already have personnel lined up? She couldn't think of a better alternative, except if Mary followed her all day, but there would be no check for her. "I will accept." The brunette offered with a smile. Emma almost shook her head, but held her tongue of the negative remarks. "Mary, we should get going to get your things." The brunette nodded and followed the blonde out of the hospital.

It wasn't until they arrived at the apartment that Emma finally expressed herself. "I don't think it's a good idea to stay at Mr. Gold's." The brunette was more occupied at the mess of her home, than her statement. "Why?" Mary tried not to step on breakable objects. "Because, it's odd that he would need a personal maid to live with him." They finally mad their way to Mary's bedroom. "He's doing me a favor. Actually, a second one. I'm grateful for his offerings." Finding a suitcase, she started to go through the clothes on the floor to pack. "Yeah, but it doesn't seem like him. I don't know, I just don't trust him." Mary stopped what she was doing and looked at her roommate. "What else can I do? I still don't have my job. I could beg for it back from Regina." Emma sighed, they could possibly plea for Mary's career, but that wasn't a one hundred percent chance because most likely, Madam Mayor would have Mary owing her also. They stayed silent as the brunette continued packing. Once she was done, they settled in the cruiser and Emma drove in front of Mr. Gold's house. "The sooner you find the guy, the faster I am out of here." Mary said as opened the door and walked away with her suitcase. Emma sighed again. _If I can find him._ At that last thought, the blonde drove back home to straighten up her apartment, leaving her friend alone with a man she does not trust.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected Love**

The Victorian house stood tall as she slowly walked up the porch steps. Two stained glass windows occupied the upper half of the two front doors. Breathing lightly, Mary Margaret hesitantly pushed the doorbell. A few moments later, Mr. Gold appeared, having a welcoming smile and gesturing to enter. She did so and he closed the door behind her. Inside was dim from the shades being closed. There were many things gathered around, making it appear cluttered. "You have a lovely home." She complimented, even though his home was reminding her of his shop. "And thank you for letting me stay here." His smile never left his face. "You're welcome Miss Blanchard. Now, I'll show you to your room." Mary followed suit as the man limped with his cane up the stairs to the second floor. They took a left and her mouth opened slightly. The room was double the size of hers at her apartment, a king size bed lay against the wall in the middle, with a night stand at each side. One bureau was against the right side of the room; one window on each side. The other bureau aligned with the bed, occupying the wall to the door they entered with a mirror above. The bathroom was attached on the left side of the room along with a half walk-in closet. A ceiling fan hung in the middle of the room. Again, the room was dim, as the shades were closed. "My room is at the other end of this hall. It is off limits, as well as the basement. Now, do make yourself at home, dearie." And with that, the man made his way back downstairs.

Mary still couldn't believe that this was going to be her room. It was luxurious. She opened the shades, letting the sunlight brighten the room, only to make it appear larger than it is. She let her body fall backwards on the bed; the comforter was soft, the sheets were silk and the pillows were fluffy. She could fall asleep right now, if it hadn't been for her phone vibrating. Taking out her cell from her pocket, she read 'Emma' on the screen. Clicking a button she spoke into the phone. "Hello Emma." She sat up, looking out the window. "Hey, was just checking on you. Hoping that you're not locked up or have to wear one of those French maid outfits." Mary rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Emma! How could you think that? I am fine, thank you." Emma chuckled. "Okay, okay, calm down. I'll let you go then, have to clean up here." They exchanged goodbyes and Mary began to unpack her suitcase.

Mary Margaret started to clean the inside of the house. She had found cleaning supplies in the downstairs bathroom closet and decided to begin with her chores. There were more trinkets and artifacts that displayed around Mr. Gold's home. She made sure she did not break them, so she slowly and easily wiped them with a cloth. After finally finishing up the living room, she checked closets until finally discovered the vacuum cleaner. Plugging it in, she sucked up the dirt and dust from the carpet. The living room was finally finished. It took her about an hour. Pulling on the curtains, they did not budge. She grabbed a step ladder from inside the closet where the vacuum was and placed it next to one of the windows. Standing on it, she pulled again with no avail. Mr. Gold walked into the room, over to her. "What are you doing?" She tugged some more. "Opening these. We should let some light in." She tugged them a little harder. "Did you nail these down?" Mary asked as she kept trying to open the curtain. "Yes." He stated as he nodded. She pulled the hardest she could and in doing so, she lost her footing on the ladder and fell into Mr. Gold's arms, who caught her right away. They stared at each other. "Thank you." She smiled and he quickly brought her down to her feet. "No matter." To avoid more awkwardness, she grabbed the cleaning supplies to start on in the next room.

Once that area was finished, Mary entered the kitchen. It was much bigger than her own but then again practically every room was. Opening the refrigerator, food was stocked, so was the freezer and the cupboards. Deciding on what to cook for dinner, she realized there were meats frozen. She may not eat it, but he sure did. Taking out the pork she placed it in the fridge to defrost for tomorrow. Today she would cook spaghetti with a salad. Taking out a pan, she filled it half way with water and placed it on the stove. She turned the knob on high. Taking out the vegetables, she began to chop them with a knife. With the right amount of vegetables, she placed them in a serving bowl then added the pasta to the boiling water. Taking out a jar of spaghetti sauce, she poured it in a sauce pan and heated it up on the stove. After the pasta was fully cooked, she drained the water and mixed the sauce into the spaghetti. She put a two bowl full of pasta on the dining room table, along with salads and waters.

Mr. Gold followed the aroma that wafted his nostrils to find dinner ready and served. He sat himself down. Mary was about to call for him, but he was already at the table. She joined him. They ate in silence. Finding the courage to start a conversation, she couldn't resist asking. "What is your first name?" The question was so unexpected, Mr. Gold nearly choked on his water. Placing the glass down, he tried to compose himself. Mary tilted her head to the side a bit to his reaction of the question. "Robert." Mr. Gold quickly improvised; he couldn't reveal his real name. Nobody in Storybrooke has ever asked him that question. "That's a nice name. It has a ring to it. Robert Gold." A warm smile grew on her lips. "Thank you, Miss Blanchard." He was himself again. "Mary Margaret or Mary, please." She indicated to call her by her first name, rather than her surname." He nodded to her request. "Mary Margaret." It rolled off his tongue so easily, and she found her name in his accent pleasant. "Thank you for dinner. It was exquisite." He smiled and rose from his seat. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the basement." And with that, the man left the room. Mary wondered what he would be doing down there, but she stopped thinking about it and brought the dishes to the kitchen sink. As she began washing them, she decided to clean the other rooms tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I decided to choose the actor's name, and it does have a ring to it. <strong>

**Skin Deep is now replaced in Storybrooke, where Mary will be his "Belle" :)~  
><strong>

**Thank you for your reviews!** **And I hope you keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unexpected Love**

The next morning, Mary Margaret awoke and she stretched. She took a shower and picked out an outfit to wear. As she started down the stairs, sunlight filled the rooms. The curtains were opened. She smiled as she realized that Mr. Gold had taken out the nails and let the light in. She made her way to the kitchen. Gold was whipping up breakfast. "Good morning." The brunette spoke, not expecting him to be up, or even making breakfast. Gold turned to see Mary standing in the doorframe. "Morning, dearie. Come. Do Sit." He gestured to the island that displayed in the middle of the kitchen. Mary slowly obeyed and sat down on the stool. Pouring oatmeal in a bowl, he placed it in front of his guest. "Thank you." She replied with a smile. "And thanks for opening the curtains." He dispensed a glass of orange juice for her. "It was nothing. I can get used to it." She began eating her breakfast with a spoon that he had provided. He joined her at the island. They ate in silence. Once he finished his meal, he placed the dishes into the sink. "I'll be at my shop if you need anything." She only nodded and watched him leave.

Mary started again cleaning the house. She first started with the dishes and it moved to the whole kitchen. Her next room was the guest room on the first floor. Hours passed. There were still her room, her bathroom and the study. She decided on the latter. Entering the study, books were stocked on the shelves from the floor to the ceiling. It was like a miniature library. A desk was at the other end of the room. She began to dust. Then scrub and lastly vacuum. Her gaze fell upon the door that was behind the desk. She could hear noises from the room. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, even though she was banned from there. Reaching for the knob, she turned and opened the door to stairs. Flipping on the switch on the wall, lights appeared. She bit her lower lip as she made her way into the basement.

Dust layered everything. A washer and dryer were visible. They were not covered by the grey powder. Shelves occupied different kind of tools. As she walked more in the basement, she noticed a wooden wheel. She came closer to come face to face with a spinning wheel. She tilted her head, wondering why Mr. Gold kept one. A type yarn was already attached to it. Examining more of the basement, clothes hung from hangers on the wall. They were for smaller people. A child's perhaps? But they were old fashioned clothes that belonged in the olden ages. A noise distracted her from her examination as she turned to see something come at her, ran passed her and up the stairs. Mary Margaret placed a hand to her chest, to calm her beating heart.

She chased after it; she couldn't let Gold discover whatever that was. A flash of orange was running out of the study. "Hey wait!" She shouted, knowing it wouldn't answer but was a reaction. Chasing it up the stairs into her room, she closed the door behind her. It couldn't escape now. Looking under the bed, the orange fur-ball jumped at her again. Mary fell upon her back and the creature rested upon her stomach. Big green eyes stared at her. It was a male orange and white bellied tabby cat. Mary chuckled to herself. She was afraid of a cat? She petted the animal and it purred to her touch. A brown leather collar was around its neck. A charm hung from the collar; a pair of boots. Mary jumped again as her phone began to ring. "Get a hold of yourself." She scolded herself. "Hello?" She sat on her bed. "Hey, Henry had mentioned that there's going to be a fair type event tomorrow?" Emma brought Mary Margaret in realization that it would be the fourth of July. "Yeah, it's like a fourth of July festival. Most people join in with activities. The money they collect is for the community." She wondered if she should join this year; the citizens didn't seem happy about her. "Oh, do you join in?" The cat jumped on Mary's lap, making himself comfortable. "Yes, I usually bake goods." Instinctively her hand stroked the animal. "If it's a huge event, many people will be there. Not sure if it's a good idea…" Emma trailed off. "But you'll be there, and if you see him, you can bring him in." Mary was trying to convince her friend so she could go. "Alright, but I won't let you out of my sight." The blonde knew that the brunette wanted to participate. "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." They said there good-byes. Mary glanced at the time on her phone. Mr. Gold would be coming home.

She placed the cat on the bed and ran downstairs to cover her tracks but it was too late; Gold was already home.

"Is there a fire?" He asked with a tilted head. Mary bit her bottom lip again. To make things worse, the cat followed her down the stairs. Gold's eyes averted from Ms. Blanchard to the cat and then back to the woman. Her head hung, she knew she had been caught. She obeyed his rule. The cat rubbed his body against her shins, trying to comfort her. Gold gripped the top of his cane, his jaw clenched for a second. "Been snooping I presume." She shook her head. "No, I heard a noise. I just went to check." She dared lift her eyes to him. He was not happy. "And the cat ran out." She continued. Mr. Gold took a few steps towards her. They were close. She couldn't handle the tension so she hung her head again, averting her eyes onto the cat who did not leave her side. Gold brought his hand under her chin so she would look at him. They were only inches apart. "Don't let it happen again." And with that he hobbled to the study. Mary let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. Her legs gave way and she sat upon the bottom step. The cat once again jumped on her lap. She cuddled him, and the response was a purr and a smile?


	11. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Love**

The next day Mary Margaret had met up with Emma at the park in the middle of the town. Mobs of the civilians populated the area. Some had their stands up and running as they displayed their items to sell or activities to participate in, while others were beginning to set up theirs. She hadn't baked for this event. Her mind was elsewhere after the incident with Mr. Gold about the basement. Guilt had consumed her. A simple task – do not enter the basement and yet, she had. He let her stay with him and she disobeyed to his request. Though, in the end, she did gain a new furry friend. 'Kitty' was what she called him, since she didn't know his name and he would always be by her side. He even slept on the bed with her last night. She wondered if the cat accidentally wound up in the basement or he was Mr. Gold's pet. Emma snapped the brunette out of her thoughts. "Hey, are you alright?" Mary nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." The blonde could tell she was lying, so she eyed her friend and the brunette turned her gaze to spot Henry. "Henry's waving to us." Emma looked to her biological son and waved. Regina wasn't too far from him with a disgruntled look upon her face. The two young women headed over to Ruby's stand.

Emma read the sign, "Moola for a smoocha?" Her eyebrow rose to a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking? look. Ruby only chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know. Lame! But Granny wants to fix up the diner and to do so; I am having a kissing booth." She tapped at the empty glass by her side. "Only a dollar for a kiss." Emma and Mary both shake their heads with amusement. "Karaoke was already taken by Archie and Ashley and her fiancé are having the pool dunk. So if you want to take out anger, go whip some balls at a target." _I'd like to whip some balls at a certain Madame Mayor,_ Emma thought to herself. Henry had found his way over to them and he gave a hug to Emma. "Your selling goodies this year?" He looked up at Mary. "No, sorry. But perhaps next year." She smiled at the boy. Taking out a handful of dollar bills, he placed one in the glass jar. "Thank you." Ruby smiled as she planted a kiss upon his cheek. "Have you been saving up?" Emma asked. "Yes, I give a dollar to every table so I can help out with the community." The blonde ran her fingers through his hair. He was such a great kid. "Well, I'm off to the next one." He gave another hug and ran to another stand. As a customer approached Ruby's table, the girls strolled the park.

Hours had passed. Night was beginning to fall as the sky darkened. "Only a few more hours until the fireworks." Mary said cheerily; she loved to watch the bright lights in the sky. "Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Emma asked as she ate her ice cream that she had purchased at one of the stands. Mary averted her eyes to her shoes. "It's just that I violated a rule. I wasn't allowed in the basement but my curiosity got the better of me. And Mr. Gold is upset about it." Mary knew that upset was just a softer way of saying angry. "That's what you're disappointed about? It's not worth being down because of him. He'll get over it and if not, then screw him. And I don't mean literally." The brunette chuckled to the blonde's rant. But it did bother her. Emma threw away the empty cup and brought them in front of Archie's karaoke affair. "You are going to sing." Mary shook her head. "What? No, no, no." The sheriff's face turned into a defiant one. "You are going to get out of your comfort zone, and sing to forget." The blonde placed her hands upon her hips. "If you don't I will escort you back home and you won't be able to leave or watch the fireworks." Mary knew that her friend would go through with the threat. "Okay, so you pay a dollar to sing and if others like you, they will place a dollar into the jar." Archie held the form to sign up. She placed her name upon the list to sing and put a dollar in the glass jar. Archie handed her a book full of songs to choose from. Once she chose, she told the red haired man. As her name was announced, she shakily walked upon the stage, holding the microphone. People weren't paying much attention to her. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"You only see what your eyes want to see  
>How can life be what you want it to be?<br>You're frozen….  
>When your heart's not open.<p>

You're so consumed with how much you get  
>You waste your time with hate and regret<br>You're broken…  
>When your heart's not open."<p>

Mary Margaret opened her eyes. Her voice hadn't been shaking. Crowds of people were watching her intently. Her attention laid on Mr. Gold.  
>"Mmmmmm-mmmmm, if I could melt your heart<br>Mmmmmm-mmmmm, we'd never be apart  
>Mmmmmm-mmmmm, give yourself to me<br>Mmmmmm-mmmmm, you….. hold….. the key."

She closed her eyes once more, to pretend the citizens weren't there as her nervousness was overwhelming.

"Now there's no point in placing the blame  
>And you should know I suffer the same<br>If I lose you  
>My heart will be broken<p>

Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
>Let all the hurt inside of you die<br>You're frozen  
>When your heart's not open."<p>

The brunette continued with the choruses and finished the song. She walked off stage, hearing the claps and cheers from others. Emma grabbed her arm. "I didn't know you could sing. You were great." She said excitingly. Mary smiled. "Thank you." Archie brought the glass bowl over to the girls. "Thank you for this." The glass bowl was filled with dollar bills. Except for a one hundred dollar bill that lay atop. Someone thought she was worth more than one dollar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sory this took so long, but I can't get on the computer more than I would like and writer's block is evil!<strong>

**Last night episode was good. Though, what was with Rumpel sniffing James' coat? O.o**


End file.
